


It Is Love

by erenskye



Series: Is That Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, KuroSemi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenskye/pseuds/erenskye
Summary: Kuroo accidentally spilled coffee on Semi's shirt, and then, he fell in love with the guy. Semi is not happy about it.Also, Kuroo is an overprotective father who thinks no one is good enough for his precious little angel, Yamyam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to realize how much I love Semi Eita. His character is so underrated. Therefore, I've decided to choose him as the main character for my new fanfic- paired him with one of my favourite handsome characters- Kuroo Tetsurou.
> 
> As much as I love UshiSemi, KuroSemi is just so damn cute and hot.
> 
> Also, got the idea for the title from Hellogoodbye - Oh, It Is Love. Cute song.

"Thank you for your services." Kuroo smiled at the female Barista as she handed him, his large cup of _Americano_, "Have a nice day sweetheart." He then winked at her.

"Y-You too." The Barista nodded eagerly. Her eyes gleamed in excitement and fill with adoration. And it is not just her though- most of the female customers at the cafe acted out the same. Some were shamelessly checking out Kuroo's ass which he doesn't mind, while some just sighed dreamily at his presence alone.

_Woman._

Kuroo Tetsurou loves how much power he has over this kind of people. He could easily exploit and controlled them by only using his exquisite handsome look, amazing hair, perfect teeth and one hell of a sexy smile. Plus, he's rich which is an added bonus.

_Oh yeah._

"Ah, damn- watch where you're going!"

_Oh shit._

Kuroo's _Americano_ spilled all over the floor and some- on the person in front him- which he accidentally bumped into- because he is; as his seven year old adopted son Yamyam likes to call it, a narcissistic _B__aboon_\- his son watches _Animal Planet_ a lot-

"I am so sorry." Kuroo apologized to the person he bumped to, which is a guy; slightly smaller than Kuroo with lean built, but still taller than any of these women's around. "I really am."

_Wow._

"Damn it, I shouldn't wear white shirt." The guy muttered, "Now, I have a piece of art on my shirt."

_You're a piece of art._

The guy was too busy rubbing his stained shirt with a wet tissue, that he didn't realize Kuroo was checking him out. Kuroo is obviously star-struck by him, just like the other female customers at the cafe.

_Wow._

Kuroo's sexuality is bi, but he has always preferred men more than women, because women can be a pain in the ass whenever they had their so called _PMS _moment while constantly being emotionally unstable.

_Woman._

The guy standing in front Kuroo is beautiful, and he didn't always easily called many guys beautiful except himself. However, this guy is really- drop dead gorgeous, beautiful. His eyes are so brown, it reminds Kuroo of his favourite chocolate cake. Even the guy's hair looks beautiful- ash blonde and a bit messy, but still beautiful. Everything is beautiful about him-

"How long are you going to stare at me?" The guy finally spoken to him, "You just ruined my day and my shirt. Congrats." He waved his hands at Kuroo sarcastically.

_Sassy, I like._

"I'm really sorry." Kuroo apologized again, "How about you give me your number, and I'll pay for the laundry." And that will give him a chance for getting the guy's number, and probably his beautiful name as well.

"How about no, but thanks for the offer." The guy replied with the hint of sarcasm in his tone, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to find the bathroom." He glared at Kuroo as he walked pass him.

_Sexy, I like._

* * *

"Yamyam, stop being lazy and do your job properly." Kuroo whined at the little boy.

Yamyam, also known as Yamaguchi Tadashi rolled his eyes at his adoptive father's whiny attitude. "But dad~ I have to get ready because I'm going to Tsukki's house tonight! Akaachi's already waiting for me!" Now, he is the one who is being whiny.

_Ugh, Tsukki._

Kuroo has always hated that boy. His cute little angel Yamaguchi is way too nice and too cute to befriend such a snarky, nerdy, sassy, Dinasour's lover- who likes to annoy Kuroo with his annoying comments on everything-

"Yamyam, if you go and play with Tsukki- then who will help me ease up the pain here." Kuroo pointed at his bruised cheek, which he got an hour ago by some beautiful creature- who can punch really well-

"I am hurt Yamyam!" Kuroo continued being whiny, "And my self esteem just went really low. So, would it kill you to be a little kind to your poor dad." He pouted, and pulled the boy closer on his lap.

"Ugh!" Yamaguchi groaned, and said nothing after that. But he did push the bag of ice harder on his dad's bruised cheek which caused the older man to wince louder.

"Yamyam!"

Soon after that, the elevator to their penthouse opened, and revealed one of Kuroo's assistants- Akaashi Keiji who looked sour and bored as always. Sometimes Kuroo wondered if he didn't pay him enough-

"Good evening, Kuroo-san." Akaashi bowed slightly at him, "And Yamaguchi-kun." He also bowed at the little boy, and smiled genuinely while doing so which he didn't at Kuroo. But Kuroo decides to let it slide, because he is not petty.

Yamaguchi jumped off from Kuroo's lap, "Hi Akaachi." And hugged the guy instead, leaving his poor dad winced in sorrow with his bruised cheek.

"What happens to your cheek?" Akaashi eyed Kuroo warily as he lifted up Yamaguchi into his arms, "Did you get into a fight again? Do I need to make some phone calls?"

"Someone punched dad on the cheek because he is being a perverted _B__aboon_." Yamaguchi answered for him, and Kuroo gasped.

"Yamyam!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of a very rich Kuroo Tetsurou- it's quite fascinating. Imagine how arrogant he'd be with his money and all. But, despite all that- he is still goofy and a lit bit of a moron. Because, why not.

...

"His name is Semi Eita and he is way too young for you, Kuroo-san." Akaashi pointed out, during their non-official meeting or as Kuroo likes to call it- secret meeting- at Kuroo's office.

"How young?" Kuroo couldn't help, but asked. Because if he wants to make this soon-to-be relationship with his beautiful Semi works, then he had to know about everything. And, if Semi is too young for him, let's say- a senior high school student, perhaps- then Kuroo is willing to back off because he is way too pretty to be locked up in a jail-

"23 years old." Akaashi answered.

"Well, he is not that young!" Kuroo slammed his palm on his desk. "23 is a legal age for me. Then, it is not wrong for me to ask him out!" The thought of finally having the chance to ask Semi's out for a date, excites him.

Akaashi stares at Kuroo confusedly, "Aren't you a little too old for him? You're like 40, or something. Right?" He didn't exactly remember his boss's age, but he did remember how the guy always whined about being old or how the young adult nowadays annoyed him-

"I'm 37!" Kuroo snapped, "I am not old Akaashi!"

"Still old."

"Oh, get bent Akaashi!"

* * *

_"Oh baby, baby! How was I supposed to know?"_

_What the hell?_

Kuroo shook his head at his driver; Haiba Lev, who seems to be in his world, as always- singing to none other than Britney Spears's song enthusiastically in the driver's seat.

"So, Yamyam." Kuroo turned to his son, whilst trying to ignore the horrible sound coming from Lev's mouth. "Did you have fun at school today?" He asked the little boy.

Kuroo loves Yamaguchi so much. Adopting the boy as his son is probably the best decision that he has ever made throughout his entire life. Even though most people said he wouldn't last long as a single parent. Well, those people are wrong because Kuroo is smart, and he knows what he is doing. Plus, he is rich. He can give Yamaguchi the world if the boy wanted to, but sadly- his precious little angel only cares about soggy fries, stupid Alien and stupid Dinasours-

"There's a new g-girl in class today." Yamaguchi shyly ducked his head lower, "And s-she talked to me."

_Oh,_ _ scandalous._

"Is she cute?" Kuroo nudged his red faced son and grinned, "Do you like her Yamyam?"

"How do I know whether I like her or not?" Yamaguchi finally looked up. His face is still red as he nervously played with the hem of his shirt. "S-She's cute, I-I guess."

"Oh, my baby is growing up!"

"Ugh, dad! Get off!"

_"Hit me baby one more time!"_

* * *

The father and son later arrived at their favourite bakery; _Muffin Man Bakehouse_, owned by one of Kuroo's best friends since middle school- Bokuto Koutaro.

"Bro! Welcome to _Muffin Man Bakehouse!_" The said owner greets Kuroo and waved excitedly from behind the front counter, "Little Yamyam!" And of course- after seeing Yamaguchi- Bokuto eagerly left the counter, and run towards the boy.

"Uncle Bo!" Yamaguchi jumped on the man's arms.

Bokuto lifted the boy's up into his arms, "Look at you, all grown up. The last time I saw you- you were so tiny. But you're still squishy." He squished Yamaguchi's cheek.

"Uncle Bo~ stop it!" Yamaguchi tried to struggle his way out of Bokuto's grasp, a sudden feeling of regret coming through him- he knew he shouldn't jump on the man's arms from the first place.

"Yamyam, here comes the tickle attack!"

"Stop tickling me~ Uncle Bo!"

Kuroo ignored the two, and head straight forward to the delicious looking pastries displayed near the main counter.

"Oh, everything looks so appetizing today!" He squealed, "Hmm~ What should I get? There's so many options."

"Excuse me, Sir. May I offer some suggestion?" Someone said behind Kuroo, "If you don't mind." He sounds like a boy- Kuroo thought it was probably one of Bokuto's new part timer, so he nodded without turning his back.

"How about the Banana and Chocolate Stuffed Pastry Rolls?" The boy recommended, "It has become one of our best seller ever since we put it on the menu. It was very popular."

Kuroo eyed the said pastry for a second, and snapped his finger. "Well, I love banana and Yamyam love chocolate. It's a win-win situation. Boy, I'll take dozen of it."

"Alright then. I'll pack it up for you."

Kuroo clasps his hand together and turned, "Alright. Thank you for your help. Oh."

_Oh God._

"You!"

* * *

Later that evening,

Bokuto smacked on the back of Kuroo's head, "So, you're the pervert who followed SemiSemi into the bathroom and tried to steal his shirt? What is the matter with you?" Suddenly, he feels like he is the normal, and mature one here.

"I am not a pervert!" Kuroo defended himself, "And I didn't try to steal his shirt!"

Bokuto snorted, "Yeah, right."

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "I was trying to help him out of it." Which is half true; by the time Kuroo arrived in the bathroom- Semi was awkwardly stuck in between his shirt as he struggled to get if off whilst trying to answer his phone-

Although, Kuroo still remembered how smooth and beautiful Semi's bare stomach was.

_Well damn, I am a pervert._

Bokuto snorted again, "Bro, you are a pervert. I hope you lose custody over Yamyam and then, I- the great Bokuto Koutaro will raise Yamyam as my own, with my wonderful wife Kiyoko. I'm gonna be the best dad ever!"

"Get your own son!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my vacation and I'm already hating it. Why? Because I have to work and I promise myself, no more slacking.
> 
> The end.

...

Kuroo was about to enter his car and when he suddenly saw Semi struggling with his gym bag near the street. What are the odds that the two of them actually went to the same gym, and Kuroo had to remind himself to ask Akaashi to investigate more about Semi- if he could get Semi's schedule at the gym, then that would be wonderful.

"Come on!"

Semi's annoyed groan catches Kuroo's attention. He grinned as he thought this would a good opportunity for him to show Semi how kind and helpful he is. Therefore, he approached the younger male-

"Hey there, need help?"

Semi shook his head without looking up, "It's okay, I'm good."

Kuroo waited for a while to let Semi fixed the zipper of his gym bag. He can be patient when he wanted too, and watching Semi struggling and getting annoyed is quite entertaining that is until the younger male finally looked up and glared at Kuroo.

"What do you want?" Semi asked with a harsh tone, "Wait, you're the pervert that tried to steal my shirt, and also Bokuto-san's friend."

_He'll never gonna let that go huh._

Kuroo gave him a small smile, "So, you went to this gym too, huh?" He eyed Semi's physique and couldn't help, but noticed that Semi looks good in shorts.

_He has no hair on his legs._

"Yeah. And I'm leaving. Good night Sir."

"W-Wait!" Kuroo stopped him, "Hey, how about I'll drive you home. It's late, and a little dangerous to walk alone during this hour. And you're kinda pretty for a guy. So. Dangerous. Who k-knows what might happen if- so, can I d-drive you home?"

And then Kuroo regretted every word coming from his mouth because Semi looks even more annoyed than before. He wondered if he should just say that Semi is very pretty instead of kinda pretty- because Semi is definitely very pretty-

"Sir." Semi sighed, "I'll say this nicely, since you are Bokuto-san's friend. I don't like a man who is married."

"But I'm not married!" Kuroo quickly corrected him and lifted up his hand to show there's no ring on his finger, "See. I am single, you can ask Bokuto if you don't believe me."

Semi sighed again, "Okay, then I'm sorry. But I don't like old man."

Kuroo gasped, "I am not old!"

* * *

"Ack, my back!" Kuroo screamed in pain as his son rubs some ointment on his lower back, "Yamyam, do it properly!" He shouted at the boy.

"I am doing it properly!" Yamaguchi pressed more ointment on his dad's back, "Stay still, old man!" He smeared the ointment with his tiny hand and smacked his dad's lower back- hard.

"Ack! I am not old! Ack!" Kuroo screamed again, "Darn it, I should've never played volleyball with Bokuto."

After Kuroo got rejected by Semi, he was so devastated that he went to Bokuto's place. And his friend then tried to cheer him up by forcing him to play the sports he's good at- volleyball- at the local gymnasium near Bokuto's place. However, Kuroo is nothing like Bokuto when it comes to stamina. And it had been years since he last played volleyball-

"Dad~ My hand hurt." Yamaguchi whined, "I smell like an old lady now. The ointment smells yucky." He wrinkled his nose.

Kuroo slowly lifted up his body, and tried his best to sit up straight without hurting himself. He did try to stretch after that, but the popping sound of his bones only makes it worse, "Ack! My back!"

Yamaguchi pitied his dad, "There, there." He patted the old man's thigh, "Ugh, now the couch smells like ointment." He wrinkled his nose again, and move as far as he could from the couch.

Kuroo wrinkled his nose as well, "We should get a new couch."

"And you need to shower, you stinkin' old man."

"I am not old! Ack!"

* * *

The day after,

At Kuroo's office,

Akaashi entered the office looking bored as always, "Good morning Kuroo-san. I'll have the file for- are you okay?" He asked the slouched man behind the desk who also happens to be his boss.

"Hey, Akaachi." Kuroo waved at his assistant. Then, he slowly stretched himself into a straight posture, "Ack! My back!"

Akaashi tried to ignore the popping sound coming from one of Kuroo's bones. If he said something about it, the man would probably going to be super whiny about it. Therefore, Akaashi choose to ignore it, no matter how much it bothers him.

"Anyway. Kuroo-san, first thing first- don't call me Akaachi." He pointed out, "Only Yamaguchi-kun can call me that."

"Boo hoo!" Kuroo protested.

"Also, the new intern will be arriving soon. I did email you, his resume last night and he." Akaashi hesitated for a bit, "Well, judging from your lack of interest, and your current situation- you probably didn't check your email. But still, I suggest you get rid of that smelly ointment Kuroo-san and all of this- what is- ah, is this for your back pain?" He picked up one of the plaster on Kuroo's desk.

"Yeah. Lev got it for me."

"So, how's that treating you so far Kuroo-san?"

"I feel a little bit better, but it burns my back." Kuroo inhale sharply, "Set me an appointment with Oikawa. I need him to do something about my back."

"Like what?"

"He's a doctor, he'll know what to do."

"He's a dentist."

"Well, damn it Akaashi! Just find me a doctor for my back pain! For God's sake!"

"Duly noted." Akaashi rolled his eyes, "Get rid of the ointment Kuroo-san and sit up straight. Don't slouch." He scolded Kuroo.

"Why?" Kuroo leaned back on his chair, slouching on purpose and sit like a lazy person he is just so he can tick his assistant, "I can slouch all I want. Because I am the boss. So, don't tell me what to do Akaachi." He stuck his tongue out like a spoiled brat he used to be-

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed, _"Kuroo-san, the new intern is here." _

"Send him in." Kuroo buzzed back and ignored the way his assistant glaring at him-

Few seconds later, there's a single knock coming from the door as it is opened, revealing the so called new intern.

"Hello. I am- oh my God."

_Oh my God._

Kuroo quickly sits up straight, fixing his suit and hide the ointment in one of the drawers. The sudden movement caused one of his bones to pop, "Ack! My back!" And Kuroo winced in pain-

Akaashi ignored his pathetic boss and smiled at new intern, "Hello, I am Akaashi Keiji. We spoke on the phone yesterday." He shook his hand with the guy.

"H-Hi. Semi Eita. Nice to meet you."

Akaashi nodded, "And this is the CEO of Nekoma Holdings, Kuroo Tetsurou."

Kuroo forced himself up, even though his back is in a lot of pain right now. "H-Hey." He tried to smile charmingly at Semi as he shook the man's hand.

"His hand is so smooth."

"E-Excuse me?"

Kuroo froze, "Wait, did I say that out loud?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend is getting married in a couple month, and asked me to be part of the wedding planner team or whatever. Pfft, like I'm gonna join that. I rather stay at the office all day long watching anime than listening to him complaining about wedding shit. Bleh.
> 
> So, anyway. Enjoy this chapter.

...

At some point, Semi thought that working with Kuroo would be awkward because of their situation before, but it isn't. In fact, Kuroo was very professional when it comes to work, but a bit strict, since he is the boss. But overall, he made Semi feel welcomed at the company.

"Akaashi, cancel my meeting with Daisho." Said Kuroo whilst typing furiously on his phone, "And tell that bastard that he can kiss goodbye to the project he wanted so damn much! Bleh!"

Semi also learned that Kuroo; the multimillionaire CEO can be very childish sometimes. And he is not even shameful about it.

"And don't forget to ban him from coming to Yamyam's birthday party!"

And also- Kuroo loves his son so much that Semi couldn't help, but wondered if he has some kind of weird complex over Yamaguchi-kun, which is a little bit disturbing. Poor kid had to live with a parent like Kuroo.

"Duly noted." Akaashi sighed, "Anything else?"

"You can leave. But Semi stay." Kuroo pointed out, without looking away from his phone, "Oh, and Akaashi, don't forget to call your sister. She's been bugging my ass lately. And I don't like that she is always interrupting my beauty sleep."

Akaashi sighed again, "Duly noted. Excuse me." He left the office, leaving Semi and Kuroo alone.

"So, Semi Eita." Kuroo finally put down his phone and looked up, "How's working at Nekoma Holdings so far?"

"Well, it was nice. Everyone is so friendly and very helpful too." Which is true. Semi loves working here; it is much better than the last company he had to work with. "Plus, the food here is great." Which is also true, and Semi loves eating-

"Speaking about food." Kuroo snapped his fingers, "One of my close friend, recently open a new restaurant. And she wanted me to be part of the team- you know, a shareholder or something like that. So, you are coming with me this afternoon to check on the restaurant."

Kuroo lied; because he is already the official shareholder to Shirofuku's restaurant and they have already signed up all the paperwork, and the agreement last week. The woman was very persistent. But then again, Semi doesn't need to know that- although, Kuroo kind of hope that Akaashi wouldn't be such a tattletale like he-

"W-What about A-Akaashi-san?"

_He's cute when he stuttered._

"Oh, he has a date this afternoon." Kuroo lied again; he knew that Akaashi doesn't have a date this afternoon, because Akaashi's girlfriend is in Korea right now. And again, Semi doesn't need to know that.

"So, I'm afraid our dear Akaachi can't come." Kuroo shrugged his shoulder, "Besides, you're kinda one of my assistants right?"

"O-Okay. Sure. I'll come with you."

_Wonderful._

* * *

When Kuroo said Semi should come with him, he expected it to be just the two of them- having a lunch date at the restaurant. Not accompanied by his son, his son's annoying friend Tsukki, and his son's annoying driver slash bodyguard Tendou-

"Tendou, why did you bring the kids over here?" Kuroo asked the red haired bodyguard. "I thought they had a piano lesson today?"

_I didn't pay thousands for nothing._

Tendou leaned back on his chair, "Piano lesson got cancelled because their teacher suddenly had to go to the hospital- family stuff. And the kids said they wanted to eat pasta for lunch. So, here we are!" He then burped loudly.

"Disgusting." Tsukki, also known as Tsukishima Kei- wrinkled his nose at Tendou.

"SemiSemi." Yamaguchi turned to face the said adult, "You're really pretty."

Kuroo nodded and smirked proudly at his son, "Yamyam has good eyes." He couldn't help, but cheers to that.

Even Tendou agreed that Semi is pretty because the guy wouldn't stop flirting with him, right after Kuroo introduced them together. Although, Kuroo wouldn't worry much about Tendou because the guy is already engaged to someone- someone he still hasn't introduced to Kuroo yet.

Semi blushed by the compliment, "Thank you Yamaguchi-kun." He smiled at the little boy.

He knows that most people always said that he is pretty for a guy. And he couldn't help, but found that to be rather disturbing and irritating. Because it hurts his pride as a man. Plus, Semi hated when people started questioning about his sexuality, just because he is pretty.

Nevertheless, after hearing that kind of compliment from a seven year old boy- who is also one the sweetest kid, he had ever met- it just makes him feel like he is on top of the world.

_I'm pretty._

_Oh my God._

"SemiSemi, are you gay?" Asked Tsukishima.

All three adults almost gasp at the boy's sudden question. Tendou tried so hard to stifle his laugh, and the struggle is real- he is practically in tears. He turned slightly to check on Semi, who is blushing so hard even his ears turned red.

Kuroo on the other hand; looked like he is done with everything- especially at Tsukki. The kid bluntness just knows no boundaries and this is why Kuroo didn't like him-

_Oh my God Tsukki!_

_You can't just ask someone that!_

_Wait- but it is a good question._

"What's gay?" Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukishima, but loud enough for the adults to catch it.

Kuroo gasped, out loud.

_No!_

Kuroo quickly shoved breadstick in Tsukishima's mouth, stopping the boy from ruining his little angel's mind. "Okay, who wants ice cream? I know I do!" Kuroo tapped on the table frantically.

"Me!" Tendou and Yamaguchi answered excitedly.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about Tsukki." Kuroo apologized to Semi once they arrived back at the office. "He is quite mature for a seven year old. His parents work as a physicist or something like that. So, he can be peculiar sometimes- well, most of the times."

"It's o-okay." Semi blushed again, "Kids. So, I don't really mind."

_And I _ _still don't like that brat._

Kuroo smiled and clasp on Semi's back, "Hey, whether you're gay or not. We don't really care around here." Except that he does care a lot when it comes to Semi's sexuality. "And hey, I'm Bi by the way, but I preferred men more than women." He exclaimed.

Kuroo has never been ashamed of his sexuality ever since he hit puberty. Therefore, confronting Semi was not a big deal to him. In fact, he was hoping that Semi could get the hint, of what he meant when he said he preferred men- because it is more like-

_I like you Semi!_

_Notice me Semi!_

"Okay. Good for you."

Kuroo pressed the elevator button, "So, are you gay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm way into this story than the others. Well, thanks to my roommate whom for once, being very supportive with this hobby of mine.

...

Kuroo sighed dreamily as he watches Semi present his presentation to the board members during the company's big meeting. And to be honest, Kuroo couldn't even care less what the presentation is all about because watching Semi's beautiful face is much more interesting and important.

Nevertheless, Kuroo knows that later, after the meeting; his most trusted Akaashi will brief everything to him once again. And he is grateful for that, and very glad that Akaashi decides to dimmed out the light in the meeting room so that no one can see how stupid Kuroo looks right now.

"And that is all. Thank you for your attention." Semi ended his presentation with a bow, and everyone claps.

Kuroo gave him a standing ovation and claps as well, but his claps seem too enthusiastic compared to others.

Akaashi sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You're way too obviously in love with him." Akaashi pointed out during lunch. "You need to chill Kuroo-san- and would you please stop stealing my food."

"Tch."

Today is Wednesday, and on every Wednesday- Kuroo had lunch with Akaashi. Why? Because a long time ago, Kuroo made a promise with Akaashi's _devil in disguise_ older sister that he will take care of her little brother. And besides, he likes spending time with Akaashi much to the younger man's dismay.

"Well, it's good if I'm obvious." Kuroo chuckled, "Then everyone will know that I called dips on the sexy intern." He knows that some of his staff; both male and female- has been checking on his Semi and some even bold enough to make a move on his Semi.

"Okay. But how long are you going to keep doing this?" Akaashi cocked his eyebrow at his boss, "Will you ever confess your true feelings to him? Stop stealing my food!"

"Tch. Well, when the times come, I'll do it." Kuroo then sighed dreamily again for the hundreds time that day, "It's going to be beautiful Akaashi. I just knew it."

"Good luck with that."

"Sarcasm?"

"Whatever- Don't you dare touch that broccoli!"

"Tch."

* * *

Later that evening,

Semi was making a light conversation with his desk-mate when a loud shrieking voice along with a line of curses suddenly shocked everyone at the office. And they all froze-

"What the hell was that?" Semi wondered.

Kuroo came out of his office, slamming the door harshly and he looked furious. And this is the first time Semi had ever seen such expression from the man's face. He usually saw Kuroo being annoyingly cheerful and friendly, but never angry-

"S-Sir, is everything alright?" One of the staff standing nearby approached Kuroo.

Kuroo breathe deeply, "Where the fuck is Akaashi?!"

"H-He's with Suzumeda-san. And Lev." Semi quickly answered, "They went to the construction site, for the meeting with."

"Are you fucking serious?" Kuroo snapped at Semi, "And you couldn't tell me that sooner? You know what- you're driving me to the hospital! Now!"

"Y-Yes, Sir."

* * *

The ride to the hospital was filled with nothing, but tension. Kuroo hasn't spoken anything since they left the office, and he keeps checking his phone once in a while and tapping his feet restlessly.

"Urm. Is everything alright Sir?" Semi tried to break the tension, "Do you want to."

"Just keep driving."

"Y-Yes, Sir."

* * *

_ **Tokyo ** _ _ **General Hospital** _

It turns out that Kuroo's son; Yamaguchi is having a panic attack and had to be hospitalized. The one who called Kuroo was his son's bodyguard; the red haired guy- Tendou.

"Does this happen all the time?" Semi asked Tendou. The two are currently waiting outside of Yamaguchi's room. Meanwhile, Kuroo is nearby, talking to his son's doctor. He looks calmer than before, as he listened to the doctor's every word.

"Sometimes." Tendou answered, "It's kinda sad you know, because he's just a little kid. And this is why Kuroo is very protective of him."

Semi took a quick peek inside the room through the glass on the door- Yamaguchi is sleeping soundly on the bed and he looked pale, with a tube stuck on the back of his tiny hand. His friend, Tsukishima was there, sitting on the edge of the bed- watching him sleep. The bespectacled boy looked worried.

Tendou grabs Semi's shoulder, "Hey, I'm gonna grab some coffee from the vending machine. You want anything?"

Semi shook his head, "No. It's okay. I'm good."

Kuroo shook hands with the doctor and thanked her. After the doctor left, Kuroo walked towards Semi and took a seat next to him, instead of going inside his son's room.

"Aren't you gonna go inside?" Semi asked Kuroo.

"Nah, he needs to rest anyway. Plus, Tsukki is inside with him." Kuroo gave him a small smile, "And I'm not in the mood to hear him complaining to me about the hospital. Bleh."

Semi couldn't help, but smile as well. "Kuroo-san, do you want me to get you anything?"

Kuroo shook his head, "Where's Tendou?"

"He said he's gonna get coffee, but that was 40 minutes ago." Semi did count the time.

Kuroo chuckled, "Oh please, he's probably somewhere, smoking. Tendou doesn't drink coffee, but he smokes whenever he is stressed out. And he did that every time Yamyam got hospitalized. He's too manly to admit that he cares about the little guy."

"Well, that's sweet of him."

"Semi, I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Kuroo apologized, "I gets very emotional sometimes, when it comes to Yamyam." He sounded sincere and that's good enough for Semi.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Which is true, Semi didn't really mind. At least, he gets to see this new side of Kuroo who is very protective of his loved one, and Semi respects him for that-

"Kuroo-san, can I ask you something?" Semi turned slightly, so he can take a proper look at Kuroo, "You didn't have to answer if you don't want to."

"You can ask me anything Semi." Kuroo also turned, and now they're facing each other.

"What makes you want to adopt Yamaguchi-kun in the first place?"

"Well." Kuroo smiled, "I met him when he was three years old at an orphanage that my auntie runs. He was a very polite kid compared to the other kids, but maybe because he's the youngest there. According to my auntie- his late parents died when he was one and a half years old because of a car crash accident."

"Oh no, poor kid."

"Yup. Poor kid. Anyway, his late parents were actually an orphan too. They used to live with my auntie. I've met them a couple of times and they're both good people. Very smart too- both works as a lawyer. So, that's where Yamyam gets his smart gene is."

Semi chuckled along with Kuroo, "Good for him."

"So, every time I visited the orphanage, I always looked for Yamyam because I enjoyed his company. Although, he's very shy at first, but once you get to know him- he's quite entertaining."

"He is very entertaining." Semi remembered how enjoyable it is, talking to Yamaguchi.

"And then one day, some guy came to the orphanage and wanted to adopt Yamyam. Ugh. This is the part where I hated the most." Kuroo clicked his tongue.

"Why? Was it a bad guy?" Semi panicked, "Please tell me it's not a bad guy. Especially, not some creepy evil guy."

"No. No. No. He is not a bad- evil kind of guy, but he is annoying though. I hate him. I hate him so much, I beat him to it and adopt Yamyam first." Kuroo smirked proudly, "He was so pissed, he bought the restaurant I called dips on. And then I got pissed at him, so I had to buy his damn villa. Hah, in his face!"

"W-What?"

"The guy was Daisho Suguru."

"Seriously?" Semi knew that guy; apparently he is Kuroo's rival, "Oh my God. He wanted to adopt Yamaguchi-kun too. Oh, is that why you despised him so much?"

"No, I always despised him since we were kids. It is sad to say that he is my cousin. In fact, his mom runs the orphanage." Kuroo pointed out, "His mom and my mom are sisters."

"Really?" Semi lets out a small gasped, "This is so much better than any soap operas I've been watching."

Kuroo laughed at Semi's expression, "Anyway, I never regretted it. Adopting Yamyam as my own child has been the bestest thing I've ever done. My parents love him, and they love him more than me. All my friends love him too, and I love him. So, Daisho can go suck his own ass! Heh!"

Semi chuckled, "No wonder he likes Yamyam so much. At first, I thought he was being creepy."

"He is creepy, you should stay away from him Semi." Kuroo nudged him, "You can report him to the police if you want. No one is going to care."

"Hey old man, SemiSemi." Tsukishima opened the door, "We're hungry." Then he closed the door.

"I hate that kid."

"Don't be like that."

"I'm not an old man."

"Of course, you're not."

"Sarcasm?"

"I'm gonna go buy some food for them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I screamed when I saw the trailer for the new Haikyuu OVA. Like, really really screamed. And I was at my office that time, and there's a meeting held in the next room. It's kind of funny, because they all thought something happen to me and my assistant thought I was having another of my dramatic existential crisis moment again. Lol.
> 
> And then my throat hurts. The end.

...

"Hello."

Semi looked up and there is a very beautiful woman, standing near Kuroo's desk- he was organizing Kuroo's pencils at the moment.

_Wow._

He couldn't help, but gaped at how stunning the woman look with her gorgeous silky long black hair and porcelain skin. Even her entire outfit and posture just screamed elegant, and also expensive.

_A Goddess._

The woman smiled at him, and then Semi suddenly remembered that he hasn't said anything to her for the past few seconds, except ogling at her like a total creep.

"H-Hi." Semi finally greeted back and quickly stands up. "H-Hello miss. C-Can I help you?"

"Where's Kuroo?" The woman asked, instead of answering Semi's question.

"Kuroo-san had a meeting with the- urm, I'm s-sorry. But, w-who are you? No, I meant- h-how did you get in h-here?" Semi is a mess right now; he is stuttering and sweating a little. Why? Because pretty women made Semi's nervous, not because he is attracted to them, but intimidated.

The woman ignored Semi's question again as she glanced around the office and wrinkled her nose. "What is that smell? Oh, Kuroo and his never ending obsession with cigar's smell. But never took one for himself." She picked up the cigar on the desk and throw it into the trash bin.

_Who is she?_

Now, Semi is really intimidated by her because she just threw away Kuroo's expensive cigar into the trash bin like it was nothing. He remembered, he almost got fired for trying to remove that thing away-

"So." The woman clasps her hands together and smiled again, "You're the new intern right? Semi, am I correct?"

Semi nodded, "Y-Yes, ma'am. I mean, m-miss."

"Well then, let's start all over Semi-kun." She then pulled out an eyeglasses from her branded bag and wore it. Even her glasses looked expensive and perfect, like it was made just for her-

"Hi, I am Akaashi's older sister, Kiyoko and Bokuto's wife."

"O-Oh.

* * *

"Akaashi, cancel my meeting with Futakuchi. I have another appointment this evening." Kuroo winked at his assistant.

"What, why?" Akaashi glared at his boss, "Kuroo-san. You know how hard it is to get Futakuchi to agree on meeting you. So, why do want to- wait- oh my God, for the hundred time- you are not getting a mani-pedi."

Kuroo pushed his office's door opened, "But my nails are so."

"Hi."

_Kiyoko._

"Oh, look at what we have here Akaachi." Kuroo clicked his tongue, "It's your sister. What are you doing here woman?" He asked Kiyoko.

_Oh no, she got Semi with her._

Behind Kiyoko is a reluctant looking Semi. Kuroo pitied the guy, he knew how scarily annoying Kiyoko can be. The woman may look sweet and soft, but she is actually a _devil in disguise_. And until this day, Kuroo still wondered how the hell did his best friend, Bokuto fell so hard at such woman.

Kiyoko smiled at Kuroo, "Well, I'm here to see you Kuroo." And slowly approaching the said guy, "Because we got a lot to discuss mister." She pulled Kuroo inside his own office and pushed Semi's out. "It was nice meeting you, Semi-kun!"

Then the door is closed and locked.

Akaashi sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God, it is not me this time." He muttered.

Semi turned to Akaashi, "What the hell just happened?"

"You don't wanna know. Trust me."

"O-Okay."

* * *

Yamaguchi enters the car, "TenTen, I'm ready to." And then he screamed when he saw an unfamiliar man sitting next to his driver; Tendou. "Who are you?!"

"Yamyam, it's okay! It's okay! He's a friend." Tendou calmed the little boy, "This is Kiyoomi."

Yamaguchi stopped screaming. "O-Oh." He looked at Kiyoomi properly, and shyly greeted the man, "H-Hello."

And Kiyoomi also shyly smiled at Yamaguchi. "It's finally nice to meet you Yamaguchi-kun. Tendou talks a lot about you."

"Yeah, I am." Tendou exclaimed, "Yamyam is the bestest boy. Oh, wait a minute- Tsukki's not coming with you today?" He just noticed that the usual bespectacled boy is not with Yamaguchi.

"Tsukki can jump off the cliff for all I care!" Yamaguchi huffed and pouted.

The two adults looked at each other, wondering what is wrong with the little boy. Kiyoomi then nudged Tendou, "Hey, let's go get ice cream."

"Alright, Yamyam. We're getting ice cream."

An hour later,

"He got jealous because I teamed up with Kageyama!" Yamaguchi throw his hands in frustration, "Ugh, he is so annoying! I didn't say anything when he teamed up with Yacchan. So, what gives him the right to say something about me teaming up with Kageyama."

Tendou rubbed his chin, "I see. Wow, Tsukki is a butt." He wanted to say _an asshole_, but he knew Kiyoomi will smack him in the face if he said that.

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at Tendou, "Urm, did you talk to him about it Yamaguchi-kun?" He turned to the boy.

"I tried. But Tsukki is a butt, so he ignored me the whole day. He even went to recess with Shirabu, when I know how much he hated that boy."

Tendou snorted, "Who doesn't. That kid, Shirabu is a pain in the." He paused when he saw Kiyoomi shoot him a glare, "Butt. He kicked me in the knee last week, just because I asked him where the toilet is. And then he called the security and the principal, just because I looked creepy and suspicious."

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes again, "You do look kind of creepy."

"Babe." Tendou dramatically put his palm on his chest and gasped, "How could you say that?"

"Don't call me babe. There's children here, you creep." Kiyoomi stuck his tongue out playfully.

Yamaguchi giggled, "You are kind of creepy TenTen." He pointed at the red haired guy. "And also, you guys are so cute. When is the wedding? Because I think I know what to get you guys as a wedding gift." The seven year old clapped his hands excitedly.

"Oh, Yamaguchi-kun. You don't need to get us anything." Kiyoomi patted the boy's head.

"Yoomi, hold on." Tendou squeezed his fiance's thigh, "If the boy said he wanted to get us something, let him be, sweetheart." He also patted Yamaguchi's head, and leaned closer, "Please let it be an xbox- the latest one. Please." He whispered.

And Kiyoomi really wanted to smack his immature fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroSemi for the win!


End file.
